


I Know A Place We Can Go

by sensualstalker



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A lil fluff, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualstalker/pseuds/sensualstalker
Summary: "So they're at a club and Isak doesn't dance. Or so he says. Until Even drags him out on the dance floor despite all his weak protests and rolling eyes and suddenly they're in the middle of the dance floor and Even's hands are on his hips and his mouth against his neck, kissing playfully and Isak wraps his arms around Even's neck like they do in movies and he laughs because it's kind of like the prom he never went to."Isak and Even go dancing aka end up messing around.





	I Know A Place We Can Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I'm still working on the long chapter fic so here's another little smutty one to hold you over because I these are the things I think about when I day dream. Enjoy xoxo
> 
> Title is from the song "I Know A Place" by MUNA

*

Isak wasn't sure why he'd agreed to a night in the club but alas, here they were. Even had been so thrilled at the idea when Magnus brought it up when they were hanging with the boys that he just couldn't of said no. Isak tries to just go along with the things that make Even's eyes light up the way they do. It's too beautiful a sight to deny him anything.

So they're at a club and Isak doesn't dance. Or so he says. Until Even drags him out on the dance floor despite all his weak protests and rolling eyes and suddenly they're in the middle of the dance floor and Even's hands are on his hips and his mouth against his neck, kissing playfully and Isak wraps his arms around Even's neck like they do in movies and he laughs because it's kind of like the prom he never went to. Even catches him in a kiss and it's a mess of tongues and "Even, stop trying to make me hard the middle of a crowd" and Even just laughs and Isak's vision is a blur of Even's eyes and flashing lights and even though it's hot and surrounded by people Isak wouldn't trade this for the world.

Then Even's pulling him through the crowd to the back where they have these beautiful canopies and couches and "wow this is a really nice club Even how did we even get in here" and Even gives Isak a look and says "baby have you seen you?" Even pulls him down on top of his lap and Isak falls and plops down and lands with his hands pressed against Even's chest and Even laughs and says "Halla baby" and Isak just smiles and kisses him because there was a time in Isak's life when he never thought he could be this happy. Isak moans, Even's mouth on his neck again sucking kisses and he grips tighter on Even's hair and Even moans, low and deep in his chest. Isak's heart is pounding and "wow I'm a little drunk" but then he remembers he barely started his drink that's now abandoned at the bar and "oh my god that feels nice" as Even kisses the sweet spot below his ear and a chill runs down his spine. 

Isak's tongue follows Even's back into his mouth and he's moaning without even realizing between kisses and grinding down into Even's hips and Even really really loves it when Isak does that and so he pulls back and gives Isak a look and Isak's eyelids close halfway and his expression reads "fuck yes" and Even's reaching between them to unbuckle Isak's jeans and then suddenly Even's fingers are on Isak's dick and Isak gasps and arches his back because "when's the last time we had sex?" and realizes it's been a week or so because of school and work and stress and Even whispers, "damn baby you're so hard. We needed this" and Isak chants, "don't stop, don't stop" and Even doesn't. He switches back and forth between slow, teasing strokes where his thumb drags lazy over Isak's slit and rough, firm drags and Isak can't handle it, it's too good and he's a flushed, gasping, open-mouth mess and Even watches with his lips open, smiling greedily at how easy this is. He marvels at how hot Isak is for him. Isak's grip is tight on Even's shoulders where he's bracing himself. Even reaches for one of his hands and he holds it in his hand and he brings it to his lips and kisses his knuckles with open lips and it's all too overwhelming and hot and Isak comes hard, moaning so loud, but so unnoticeable over the music and he's falling to drop his head onto Even's shoulder. 

Even reaches up with his free hand to stroke Isak oh so tenderly as his other hand drags to let Isak ride out his orgasm. Isak makes a joke about ruining his underwear and Even only laughs and then Isak is kissing Even again, because now he wants to spoil this beautiful man who makes him so hot and suddenly Isak wants Even to feel everything, so he buries his face in his neck, biting softly the way he knows will drive Even mad and Even moans deep, closing his eyes, fingers falling still in Isak's hair. Isak slides down, running his nose along Even's collarbone and then he bites and Even laughs out a "hey!" And Isak only grins and moves to sink down to kneel on the ground in between Even's knees. His hands slide up Even's thighs and then he looks up with a a smirk on his face as he unbuckles Even's jeans and then wraps his hands around Even's hips and pulls him to slouch. Even smiles that wonderful sexy smile and combs his fingers into Isak's hair. Isak keeps eye contact with Even as he pulls Even's dick out of his jeans and wraps his fingers around the base. Even moans as Isak brushes his lips lightly against the head of his dick. Isak leans forward to take Even into his mouth and his head collapses back against the couch pillows. "Damn baby" Even whispers, his fingers curling in Isak's hair. Isak takes Even's dick all the way, it hitting the back of his throats lightly. Even moans. Isak would smile if his mouth wasn't full. He always thought he would hate this but he doesn't. He loves it. He can taste Even's precome on his tongue as he hollows out his cheeks and sucks hard and then pulls back to switch back and forth between broad strokes and feather light ones with his tongue. Even's silently getting his world rocked, biting his lip and letting out whispered moans of "Isak" drawing them out and savoring them in his mouth. Isak runs the tip of his nose along Even's balls and then takes them in his hand as he continues to blow his beautiful boyfriend. Even's hips buck up and Isak gags a little and Even says "sorry baby" as he brushes Isak's hair out of his eyes and Isak just smiles up at him before quickening the pace, moving a hand to press against Even's ivory hip. Even groans and licks his lips and he's writhing now under Isak because "how is Isak so good at this" and then he's moaning uncontrollably and comes and Isak tries to catch it all but there's drool involved and it's a mess but it's so hot and Even watches as Isak swallows him down. 

Isak laughs softly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Even raises his hips to zip up his jeans and then he's pulling Isak up back onto the couch so he can kiss him deeply, tongue chasing into Isak's mouth to taste himself. "I wanna dance again" Isak insists and Even laughs because "you don't dance baby" and Isak says "I dance with you" and Even's heart swells and then they're standing up and combing down each other's hair and straightening clothes and then they're holding hands, Isak leading them through the dance floor to the very center until he turns and he wraps his arms around Even's shoulders and they slow dance despite the techno rap that's echoing around them. Even brushes his nose against Isak's and Isak smiles and then leans his forehead against Even's and they close their eyes. The boys see them from across the way and laugh because "where have they been?" And "of course those two would end up slow dancing in the middle of a night club." But they can't hear them because they're in love in the middle of the dance floor. And--

*

"Baby?"

Isak's eyes snap open. Hand on his dick, laying flat on their bed, tee shirt riding up and jeans unbuckled.

Busted.

Even laughs, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms.

"What were you thinking about?"

Isak only covers his face with his arms and groans. Even laughs and again and bounces down to lay beside Isak on the bed, hand holding up his head as he faces Isak.

Isak slowly removes his arms and smiles. He moves to peck Even on the mouth.  
"We should go dancing."

 

End.


End file.
